Black Prince of Britannia
by vanderwall
Summary: what if Lelouch had someone to guide him during his revolt. Someone as mysterious as the shadows themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Black Prince of Britannia

Chapter 1: The masked man

Lelouch was backed up in a corner in an abandoned warehouse shielding his younger sister from the gaze of the Japanese. Their glare like a beast's on their prey. Lelouch did not blame them It was his father's actions which were responsible but nonetheless he wouldn't let them touch Nunnally .They closed in on him ,as soon as he was ready to accept death. A shadow fell in from above giving him enough of a distraction for him to grab Nunnally and escape. He ran as fast as he could not looking behind not stopping until he collapsed from exhaustion. They were now near a small cave where they decided to rest for a bit .Lelouch leaned against the cave entrance intending to keep watch but soon he fell into the chasm of drowsiness unto sleep.

He was woken up the rays of light indenting on his face he was surprised to find a man his face covered with a white scarf .he was pretty sure that it was the person who had saves them in the ware house.

Putting his silence to an end he asked "who are you. Are you the one who saved us in the warehouse?"

Indeed, I am he replied. His tone was soft enough and seemed to belong to a person maybe 5-6 years older than Lelouch .but he was certain that whoever he was he was neither Japanese nor Britannia. Putting his thoughts aside he spoke again

Whoever you are you will leave at once

The masked man started chuckling" and here I was going to offer a little help"

Changing his tone into a bit serious one "boy, I have already noticed that you are alone and your sister over there is blind as well as unable to walk. You have a little to no options left. I am offering you a hand take it."

"How do you know she is my sister?"

"I have seen you risking your life for her. People only do that for their blood."

"You ask me to trust you when I don't even know your name."

"Names mean nothing. Am I not offering you help even though I don't know you"

"You do it out of pity."

"No I do it out of obligation"

Suddenly a couple of knightmares came into his sight

"Boy wake your sister up I will convince you later but for now take her run in that direction until you come across a stream you will find a cave there with food and water .wait their till I come understand."

"yes"

And the man ran in the direction of the knightmares with a duffel bag in his hand.

Lelouch rushed took nunnally waking her up taking her on his back and started running in the direction the man instructed. He ran for what seemed like eternity until he reached the stream and found the cave. They waited in the cave for 2 days there was still no sign of him. He decided that it was time to give sun had just risen. He packed what he could and when it was all ready he woke up nunnally and just when they were about to leave a patrol of 6 officers were passing by. Lelouch hurried back in the cave hiding nunnally behind a couple of boulders the officers entered the cave out of curiosity but then he noticed lelouch and grabbed his hair from where he was hiding

"Look what's this."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Return**_

* * *

**"Look what's this?"**

**"Looks like game to me."**

Just then one of the other guards heard the noise of a stone dropping. Lelouch's fear came true they had discovered Nunnallly.

**"Another one."**

**"Don't you dare touch her."** Lelouch screamed.

Then he saw behind the guards was the man indicating with his hands to keep his silence. Suddenly he took out 5 of the guards but before he could get to the 6th

**"Stop right there," **the guard roared.

Pointing the gun at Nunnally.

**"Now now scarfy boy. Looks like you did a number on my buddies here. Why don't you show your face "**the guard said with a sadistic grin.

**"I will not show you my face. What do you think is she worth to me I just met her a couple days ago."** raising his own commander sneered and he then screamed

**Dieee!**

**Bammm!**

The man shielded nunnally with his chest and was shoot just a little above his naval. Another gun roared meanwhile its bullet passing through the guards head.

Lelouch held a gun from one of the dead bodies his eyes filled with despair. The prospect of losing nunnally overwhelmed him nunnally covered in blood reminded him of the day his mother died.

The man getting up asked Lelouch if he was okay. He then walked towards the table and started treating his wound. A couple of minutes later Nunnally

asked her,

**"Who are you?"**

**"just think of me as someone who is just going to protect you until you reach your destination little princess."**

**"how did-"**she stopped dead in her tracks remembering that Lelouch had said

"he doesn't know our true identities."

**"At least tell me your name"**

He smiled at her** "Just call me big brother."**

* * *

_**A/N: Guys I have decided to include a time skip Please tell me what do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : A Game of Chess

**Chapter 2 : A Game Of Chess**

* * *

The next morning they set out at dawn they walked for a couple of hours until they stopped for some rest. Lelouch sat beside a pile of rubble with a chess set he had found at the top of the rubble.

**Do you play?** the masked man asked

**Yes** replied Lelouch

**Then why don't we have a quick game before we set out again.**

**Is this really the time to play chess?**

**Let me give you some incentive. If you win I will show you my face and tell you my real name. i will let you play white**

**But what if you win.**

**I get to keep my face hidden. Deal.**

**Deal**

Lelouch started set up the board and then the match began

As soon as the masked man made his first.

Amateur Lelouch thought. The man did not have the patience to win in chess nor does he out thought into his moves .He just bet his identity on a game he is no good at. He will pay for looking down at me.

15 minutes later

**Checkmate** the masked man called

Lelouch sat gapping at the board.

**Lelouch you are better than I expected. But lesson no. 1 never underestimate your opponent. I actually made my moves quickly hoping that you would underestimate me.**

The next few days went by uneventful every time they would stop Lelouch would challenge the man to a match. The matches turned into longer ones but still Lelouch was very far from victory the man reminded him of schnitzel. He couldn't understand their train of thoughts.

When they stopped at night Lelouch out of curiosity asked the man

**Why do you help us?**

**What do you mean?**

**You don't know a thing about us. Yet you almost died to save my sister and by the looks of it you hate Britannia.**

**Why would you help a citizen of Britannia?**

**Yes I do but that doesn't mean I hate every citizen of Britannia. People do not chose their lineage. Yet it doesn't doesn't matter to which nation you belong to your lineage or what you are is what you do that defines you.**

**You didn't choose your father nor did I. this the answer to your second question.**

**As for your first one I know what it is like to lose someone close. I come from a land long forgotten by this world. I was an orphan who was doing pretty well for one. I worked I earned and supported myself one day I found a girl in an alley starving tears flowing from her eyes. I took her in took care of her and found myself attached to her as you are to your sister.**

**Then my land descended in to turmoil death destruction spread everywhere. I decided to protect her no matter what happened. I then realized I was weak. I trained I rose among my people and when I gained power I had a feeling I could protect but I couldn't. I failed .I broke a promise. She lay dead bloody and I couldn't do anything about it. That is why I hide my face. I failed her. This repentance for failing her. I fell in to a pit of despair Lelouch left my homeland filled with sorrow and I wandered from place to place. Then I saw you in the warehouse. You reminded me of myself when I was young, how I tried to protect her and I wish to prevent yourself from falling into the same pit of despair I did. I felt like I saw a ray of light in the darkness. A way to atone for my sin**. As he said this tears filled his eyes.

He then stammered **It is late Lelouch get some sleep I will keep watch. **

Lelouch nodded and then went to get some sleep.

Time for a time skip!

One week later

The trio were in the outskirts of Tokyo .it was almost time for them to go their separate ways. When suddenly a blast rocked them. The Britannian army's 6th squadron had been reduced to ashes. They had imposed martial law. They were gunning down anyone Britannian or Japanese that came into their sight. Unfortunately a grenadier had noticed them and shot of bombs where they were.


End file.
